


To know, To Think

by Ink_pen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of being a stormtrooper, Angst With A Happyish Ending, Brainwashing, Can be read as pre relationship or freindship, Identity Issues, Past Brainwashing, Poe is supportive and kind, movie aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_pen/pseuds/Ink_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Finn wakes up and knows he has made a mistake.<br/>He doesn’t think it, like he thinks orange really suits Poe, or like he thinks Rey will love her new room.<br/>He knows it, like he used to know everything. Like the so-called facts the first order fed him.<br/>Sometimes Finn bolts upright in bed and knows that he is FN2187, and knows that he is a traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To know, To Think

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, and if brainwashing stuff bothers you don't read this. Also I'm not a star wars expert, so there may be some mistakes. Enjoy!

Sometimes Finn wakes up and knows he has made a mistake.  
He doesn’t think it, like he thinks orange really suits Poe, or like he thinks Rey will love her new room.  
He knows it, like he used to know everything. Like the so-called facts the first order fed him.  
Sometimes Finn bolts upright in bed and knows that he is FN2187, and knows that he is a traitor.  
“I need to report to Captain Phasma” he barks out into the night. The bed is uncomfortably comfortable, as are his clothes. The room responds with quiet for a little while. FN2187 does not know what to do.  
There is nobody else around, to grab him and take him where he should go. No chrome helmet is rattling off orders. The Stormtrooper supposes that is what he gets for rebelling against the people who gave him everything.  
He gets out of the bed and promptly knocks over the nightstand. He scowls at it. What use is a nightstand to a Stormtrooper?  
When FN2187 throws open the door a frazzled man is standing there. He seems frightened.  
“Finn, buddy! I heard a crash, are you-“ he stops, and his fear turns to sadness. FN2187 recognises the man as the pilot who had helped him betray the first order.  
“Finn?” Poe asks delicately “You still with me buddy?”  
FN2187 shakes his head.  
“My name is not Finn.”  
Suddenly the man is sighing, and FN2187 finds himself being pushed back into the room. He does not resist. He has not been ordered to do so.  
The pilot sits beside him on the bed.  
“Lie down, Finn.” He says, and it is irritating. It is irritating that he continues to use that name.  
But it seems warm. And rounder, less harsh than his usual title. It seems familiar.  
The pilot is a rebel, and should not be trusted. The rebel should be brought back to base at all costs.  
FN2187 is grateful to have been given an order. He knows he shouldn’t follow it. He does.  
Poe pats his knee, and smiles a little sadly.  
“Finn, buddy. Did I ever tell you about the time I raced an X-wing in a clunker of a resistance ship? It was atrocious, practically falling to pieces. The whole thing was due to be pulled apart for scrap. But, anyway, there I was, in a stupid situation because of a ridiculous bet. Well, whats new? Anyway, any idea what happened?”  
Finn, for it seemed easiest for the Stormtrooper to accept the name, smiles up at Poe. He could see two possible outcomes. The most likely and statistically probable one was that Poe had lost, but judging from the man’s light-hearted demeanour the story was not one of failure.  
Finn tells him so.  
The pilot laughs.  
“You know, sometimes I wish I had lost, but no. So there I was, sweating as I tried to manoeuvre the ship, and the X-wing was a little while behind me, and then suddenly the ships old radio sparked to life. The Generals voice screamed from the tiny box. I had no idea she was capable of that volume. ‘Dameron!’ she said ‘Dameron, you were due to report for a mission an hour ago!”  
Finn laughs, and a grin lights up Poe’s face.  
“Well, I had double duties for about a month after that. Now I know to check my schedule before racing around in a scrap heap.”  
The two smile at eachother for a moment.  
“Get some sleep, buddy.” Poe instructs, patting him on the knee and heading for the door.  
The ex-Stormtrooper knew a lot of things, but at that moment he didn’t think leaving the first order had been a mistake after all.  
“Thanks Poe!” he calls to the retreating figure.  
Poe smiles back over his shoulder.  
“No worries. ‘Night, Finn.”


End file.
